Parce que
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Il y avait beaucoup de mensonges dans ce qu'elle racontait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Contrairement à ces humains, il en avait conscience même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix parce que pour d'obscures raisons, il était coincé dans le corps d'un canidé. Sesskag


_« …Je peux la sauver. Peux-tu seulement en payer le prix?... »_

Les paroles devenaient de plus en plus floues dans son esprit. Quel prix avait-il accepté de payer ? Qui fallait-il sauver ?

Cela remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas certains de la véracité de ses souvenirs. Etait-ce seulement des souvenirs, son esprit brumeux n'avait-il pas tout inventé ? Il se sentait si las, si las. L'attente était si longue, si interminable. Et qu'attendait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée, mais il attendait tout de même.

Il se laissa aller et se coucha contre le réverbère dont la lumière vacillante ne semblait se décider s'il fallait éclairer ou non l'endroit. Son corps lui semblait si lourd, ses pattes lui étaient si douloureuses. Il avait l'impression agonisante de mourir à petit feu. La mort semblait proche et à la fois si lointaine. Combien de fois avait-il voulu qu'elle le soulage de sa douleur ?

Elle restait près de lui, à le regarder, sans jamais l'emporter.

La famine lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il ne restait de lui qu'un tas d'os et de la fourrure en guise de chair. A quand remontait son dernier repas ? Etait-ce ces restes qu'il avait sortis des poubelles il y avait quatre jours de cela, avant de s'être fait lancé des cailloux partout sur le corps ? Il en avait encore mal de partout.

Il s'enroula en boule et ferma les paupières. Demain il chercherait à manger. Demain il chercherait un moyen. Demain, oui, il ferait quelque chose demain. Parce qu'après tout demain venait toujours quoiqu'il fasse.

« **Le voilà** », hurla une voix rauque, amenant l'animal à se mettre aussitôt sur ses pattes, poussant des grognements féroces dans sa gorge.

L'intrus s'approcha à pas de loup de lui, prononçant des paroles censées le calmer, le cajoler. Lorsqu'il fut plus près, le chien se mit à aboyer, le son provenant du plus profond de son estomac retentissant partout alentour. L'humain n'en fut que moyennement effrayé, sursautant une seconde avant de resserrer le bâton au bout duquel était accroché un filet, avec plus de vigueur.

« **Tout doux, tout doux** » répétait l'homme à l'animal avançant toujours doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que le canidé lui, reculait déjà légèrement poussant des aboiements de plus en plus effrayant à l'intention de celui en face de lui. Et lorsque ce dernier fit le pas de trop tout en abaissant son arme sur le gros chien blanc, ce dernier bondit de l'autre côté et de toutes les forces dont il était encore capable se mit à courir loin du danger.

Il ne put aller loin qu'un filet sortit de l'allée étroite et lugubre s'abattit sur lui tandis qu'un cri de victoire se faisait entendre de la part d'un autre homme. Il aboya de plus belle, tournant sur lui-même, cherchant à se défaire, se libérer.

La personne qui tenait le bâton lança des jurons et tira avec plus de poigne. Mais l'appel de la liberté était trop grand dans l'animal pour que cela suffise. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse attraper !

« **Un coup de main** » cria-t-il à son collègue.

Encore un peu, juste un peu. L'homme fatiguait déjà. Il pourrait bientôt tiré assez fort pour entraîner avec lui le bâton et s'en aller. Il trouverait bien un moyen de sortir du filet plus tard. Il fallait pour le moment juste réussir à faire lâcher le bout de métal à cet humain et…La décharge électrique le surprit, et, tout en poussant des couinements, il s'affala au sol. Les hommes de la fourrière ne perdirent pas de temps et bientôt, il était dans leur fourgon, de nouveau enfermé dans une cage. De nouveau, il était à la merci des humains.

Et tandis que ses paupières lourdes se fermaient et que son corps remuait à mesure que le véhicule avançait, il se demandait à quoi bon. Ses oreilles animales les entendait, ils se félicitaient de sa capture, ils se congratulaient mutuellement. Ces humains semblaient contents. Mais lui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter cela.

D'autres étaient là, dans des cages eux aussi. Il n'était pas seul, mais c'était tout comme. La ferraille grinçait à chaque balancement du fourgon. Il avait mal, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir où, mais il avait tout de même mal. Et ses paupières étaient si lourdes, si lourdes, mais paradoxalement ne voulaient pas se fermer.

La peur lui tiraillait l'estomac. Parce qu'il savait que s'il sombrait dans l'inconscient, il les entendrait, il les verrait de nouveaux. Ces images qui n'étaient pas vraiment siennes, cette vie qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vécue, ces gens qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais connus.

Un peu trop souvent peut-être, il se réveillait ne sachant plus qui il était, ou peut-être ce qu'il était. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été un chien. A d'autres moments, il avait dans ses rêves la vision de pieds, de mains d'une forme humanoïde et de temps en temps, quelques rares fois, il se rappelait de quelques noms. Et lorsqu'il se donnait vraiment du mal, se torturait le cerveau à la recherche d'une identité, d'un souvenir, il voyait dans ses songes des mains pas vraiment humaines, mais pas vraiment animale non plus, portant une jeune femme dans ses bras.

Cette personne ni humaine ni animale s'agenouillait, murmurait un nom dans un chuchotement si plaintif, si mélancolique. Un nom à la fois familier et étranger. Un nom féminin. Peut-être, seulement peut-être était-ce celui de celle dans ses bras. Voulant la réveiller. _Devant_ la réveiller. N'acceptant pas son sommeil. N'acceptant pas sa _mort_. Mais elle ne se ranimait pas. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, le teint blanchâtre et la peau gelée.

Alors la main, qui n'était pas vraiment sienne, mais qui n'était pas pour autant celle d'un autre prenait une épée et tranchait le corps de la décédée sans pour autant le découper. Elle tranchait encore et encore mais l'inconnue qui n'en était pas vraiment une, insistait et demeurait toujours aussi morte.

Des hurlements se faisaient alors entendre, semblables à des sanglots. L'épée tombait de la main tremblante et cette dernière caressait le visage de la défunte. Il était glacée et tellement raide.

Il lui semblait alors qu'il pleuvait, mais juste sur le visage de la jeune femme, des gouttes deux par deux qui s'écrasaient sur son visage. Son si beau visage. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la pluie mais plutôt des larmes. Des larmes qui coulaient le long d'un visage qui n'en avait jamais versé et qui s'écrasaient sur le minois de la seule personne qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre.

Une ombre s'approchait alors. Et d'une voix fantasmagorique disait

« **Par deux fois tu l'as déjà ramené à la vie, ce n'est plus possible**. »

Ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient, que se passait-il après ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Peut-être cette personne qui n'en était pas vraiment une avait plaidé le nouvel arrivant, peut-être y avait-il eu une promesse, peut-être avait-il juré de faire quelque chose en retour. Qu'était-ce ? Qu'était-ce donc?

Cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance lui disait sa mémoire incomplète parce qu'après tout, la jeune femme s'était relevée, l'ombre avait disparu, et à la place de cet humain qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il n'y avait plus qu'un canidé.

Que s'était-il passé après, qu'était-il advenu de cette jeune femme ? Qu'était-il advenu de lui ?

Là, quelque part dans ce vaste monde, le cherchait-elle ? Pleurait-elle son absence comme il avait pleuré la sienne ?

Rin, où es-tu ? Pensa-t-il soudain. Parce que c'était là son nom n'est-ce pas ? C'était là, le nom de la personne la plus importante pour lui et pour laquelle il avait tout cédé.

Ah, comme il avait mal. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, si lourdes. Il ne voulait plus revoir ces images. Cette vie antérieure dont il n'était même plus sûr. Mais il n'y avait que si peu de choses qu'il parvenait encore à contrôler. Ses paupières si lourdes se fermèrent enfin.

Mais quoiqu'il arriverait, demain viendrait toujours de toute façon !


End file.
